


Visual References

by Adry1412



Series: Army of Boys [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/pseuds/Adry1412
Summary: Art for my series Army of Boys





	1. Age Progressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is new huh?? Lookie here! Now we got some art to go with the story! Ain't that rad??  
> I'll be posting more as I go along and if anyone wants to draw any fanart, please please please do!!! You can send it to me on tumblr (adrys-art or lightbluearrows) or instagram (adryf1412)  
> Thank you thank you thank you!!  
> \---  
> First up: age progressions!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143490488@N07/30133226388/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more pictures of the boys!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't from a particular year in their lives, just some doodles of them at different points.  
> \----  
> Paul is about 21/22, still in school and doing his residency at some hospital. He's exhausted and just wants some damn corn-nuts but his damn brothers won't leave him alone.  
> Twins are about 24/25, actually working in their respective jobs of a police officer (Rick) and gym teacher/coach (Shane). Their work hours are probably the only times they're separated and I'm sure they hate it. (And yes, Rick is subtly flipping people off. Smh what a dickhead.)  
> And Daryl is about 15/16, going through his goth/hardcore phase that will be the reasons his brothers mock him through life. Probably also wants to burn every picture of him from that stage when he gets older lmao. (Also peep that rough hair dye job oof! Didn't even dye his eyebrows poor baby smh)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143490488@N07/42367347550/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Fanart!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of baby Daryl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an absolutely amazing drawing of baby Daryl by my amazing friend Alan!!!  
> Follow him at his art instagram ---> peachy.grimes

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143490488@N07/29307396847/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Black Swan Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Swan Daryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written it yet but I want to do a drabble of Daryl doing a recital of the Black Swan where he's the lead. So here's Daryl at around 26/27 doing a show somewhere in Atlanta.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143490488@N07/29307438427/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
